Sandi-Sandi Masalah
by Mashiro Io
Summary: Sandi untuk Nagisa itu Gender. Sandi untuk Kayano itu 0 Selamanya. Kalau keduanya bermasalah? Hanya sebuah fiksi lanjutan dari chapter 89.
1. Chapter 1

"Ne… Nagisa-kun."

"Apa Karma-kun?"

"Hee… harusnya…"

Sambil menyender di tembok, Karma meneruskan.

"Harusnya Nagisa-kun tadi memakai senpuku saja."

Nagisa berbalik masuk ke kelas.

"Aku serius, Nagisa-kun."

"Hentikan Karma-kun! Aku tahu kaulah yang mengusulkan nama itu."

"Ha..ha..ha, bukankah itu nama yang bagus, Gender-kun?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **SANDI-SANDI MASALAH**

Chapter 1 : Gender Pacaran?

Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei

Fanfiction by Mashiro Io

 **Warning:**

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari Chapter 89, kemungkinan menjadi AU, ada beberapa hints yang mungkin menjurus ke sho-ai, dan peluang OOC besar terjadi! Typho? Apalagi. Jika tidak suka, silahkan tutup page ini! Jika masih penasaran, silakan diRnR!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Diawali dengan terkuaknya fakta bahwa pembacaan nama asli Kimura bukanlah Kimura Masayoshi melainkan Kimura Seigi, terbentuklah sandi-sandi terkutuk pengganti nama siswa kelas 3-E yang ajaibnya dihafal satu kelas dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit dan parahnya dipraktikkan tanpa kesulitan selama seharian penuh- meski sebagian besar orang merasa sakit hati karenanya.

"Keadilan?"

Oke, itu adalah terjemahan Seigi dalam bahasa Indonesia. Konon, katanya orang tua Kimura berharap anaknya menjadi pejuang keadilan. Ya, pejuang keadilan bagi orang-orang yang tersakiti hatinya berkat nama-nama sandi itu. Harapannya sih begitu.

"Ada masalah Kayano-chan? Wajahmu ketekuk begitu."

Kimura berpendapat, harapannya sih membantu.

"Apa, Keadilan-kun?"

Ha! Kimura tahu masalahnya.

"Masih marah gara-gara sandi kemarin, 0 selamanya?"

Bajingan pemain wanita, Maehara si tampan menyela. Tampaknya masih banyak yang sakit hati gara-gara sandi kemarin. Sebenarnya dia juga, tapi karena itu dibuat Cuma dan hanya untuk sehari, buat apa? Toh tidak mengurangi ketampanannya untuk menggaet wanita. Oke, lupakan si narsis yang satu ini!

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu! Aku bukan 0 selamanya! Aku punya ukuran. Ukuranku B. Dengar itu? B!"

Meledak dan Kayano cemberut lagi. Si pecinta puding sampai mati ini sebenarnya sudah lapang dada dengan topik tersebut, tapi entah siapa orang yang dengan songongnya mengungkit lukanya lagi dengan memberi julukan aneh bin nusuk itu. Ha, kata orang, duduk di kelas E memang siap kena buli. Tapi, memangnya hatinya tidak hancur mendengar ejekan berkali-kali?

Nagisa yang duduk di samping Kayano menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Sudahlah Kayano-chan, lagipula nama sandi itu sudah tidak dipakai lagi sekarang."

"Nagisa-kun…tapi…"

"Bukankah kemarin kamu yang bilang kalau yang berarti bukanlah nama melainkan apa yang dilakukan oleh pemilik nama dalam kehidupannya?"

Nagisa memberi senyum terbaiknya.

"Akan ada saatnya kau tumbuh, Kayano-chan."

Akhir dari Kemesuman, Okajima berkata bijak. Walaupun, jelas-jelas ia juga bermasalah. Bukan bukan! Nama sandinya sih sudah cocok sekali dengan dirinya.

"Hiks…"

Terdengar suara tangisan. Lalu, tangan yang menggenggam erat.

"Nagisa-kun, kau memang malaikatku."

Oke, saat ini Kayano menatap Nagisa dengan tatapan berbinar bagaikan melihat turunnya puding raksasa berotot ke dunia dengan segala berkah dan anugrah; Kayano terharu sampai-sampai dirinya–

Cukup. Okajima tak dianggap. Mesum sih.

"Kau sepertinya sudah sembuh, Gender-kun."

Twitch! Kening Nagisa berkerut. Si biang onar yang avatarnya selalu digambar dengan dua tanduk di kepala dan ekor serta seringaian nyerempet senyum yang konon dapat membuat hati gadis yang tadinya melambung jadi jatuh kesetrum aliran cinta, akhirnya muncul juga.

Seisi kelas cengo. Bukannya mereka lupa kalau nama sandi Nagisa adalah Gender. Bukannya mereka juga lupa karena gender Nagisa memang diragukan, tapi itu kerutan. Nagisa berkerut?

Haha, yang benar saja. Sepanjang sejarah mereka berkawan bahkan nyaris berdarah daging paksaan (Koro-sensei menjadi orang tua mereka di luar pelajaran) di kelas 3-E ini, Nagisa adalah seorang yang paling sangat amat sabar dalam menghadapi Karma. Bahkan, di saat semua menjauhi Karma karena takut kejahilannya mengusik mimpi-mimpi mereka, Nagisa dengan lapang dada menerima bahkan mengajaknya tanpa embel-embel apapun. Katanya sih kesetiakawanan mereka sudah mengalahkan dongeng negeri impian. Nah, sekarang?

"Hentikan, Karma-kun!"

Suruhan ini masih bernada lembut.

"Tidak sebelum Gender-kun mau memakai senpuku yang sudah kusiapkan."

"Kenapa Karma-kun suka sekali melihatku berpakaian perempuan?"

"Karena kau cocok, Gender-kun."

"Aku laki-laki tulen, Karma-kun."

"Kau genderless, Gender-kun."

"Bukan berarti Karma-kun bebas menyuruhku berpakaian seperti itu."

"Makanya, cepat operasi, Nagisa-kun sayang! Atau kau perlu kubelikan tiket ke Thailand?"

"Aku tidak sudi, Karma-kun!"

"Aku perhatian padamu, Gender-kun."

Ziiiingggg…

Seisi kelas diam. Jangkrik berbunyi.

Sayang? What the…

"Tolong, Karma-kun! Hentikan topik ini dan jangan bertingkah seperti pacarku, Karma-kun!"

Bahkan Koro-sensei, si Gurita Pengecut Tolol Mesum yang sedang bersantai di ruang guru, menjatuhkan majalah eronya gara-gara sensornya menangkap sebuah kata terlarang?.

"Ugyaaaa… Nyuah…"

Seperempat dari sepersepuluh detik, Koro-sensei sudah berada di antara dua laki-laki, maksudnya satu laki-laki dan satu orang yang gendernya masih diragukan.

"Jadi, jadi…"

"Koro-sensei."

Nagisa menyapa.

"Jadi, Nagisa-kun dan Karma-kun yang ini berpacaran?"

Air mata yang disinyalir bercampur ingus keluar dari mata dan hidung guru kuning itu.

"Hah?"

Seisi kelas kicep. Bingung mau bereaksi seperti apa.

Demi Tuhan! Dari mana senseinya ini dapat kesimpulan seperti itu? Ah, senseinya kan bodoh. Namanya juga Gurita Pengecut TOLOL Mesum.

"Haha, kenapa sensei? Cemburu?"

Freak. Segitunya Karma ingin menjahili Nagisa.

"Sensei, kami tidak pacaran."

"APA? Jadi, kalian benar pacaran?"

"Bukan, sensei! Kubilang bukan!"

"Astaga ya Tuhan, kalian HOMO."

"Koro-sensei."

Ingatkan Nagisa tentang kelemahan Koro-sensei yang cepat panik.

"Harus aku bagaimanakan peranku sebagai guru? Ternyata Nagisa-kun lebih memilih gender aslinya dibandingkan menjadi laki-laki tulen perkasa."

Gender asli? Dia cowok! Astaga, demi Tuhan dia terlahir cowok!

"Koro-sensei!"

"Sekarang, bahkan Nagisa-kun sudah punya pacar."

"Koro-sensei!"

"Nagisa-kun sudah dewasa. Hiks… hiks…"

Nagisa mendesah lemah.

"Apalagi ternyata Nagisa-kun memilih Akabane Karma-kun. Oke, kalian memang cocok dari lahir. Tapi, tapi,…"

Hore!

Banzai!

Dibilang cocok.

Krik.

"KORO-SENSEI!"

Tak tahan, seisi kelaspun berteriak.

"Koro-sensei, mereka tidak berpacaran."

Orang Habis Bangun Tidur, si Itona yang akhir-akhir ini jadi perdebatan kaum lelaki karena kepiawaiannya membuat mesin pengintip rok, akhirnya bersuara.

"Hah? Tidak pacaran."

"Iya sensei, mereka tadi bertengkar."

"Pertengkaran sepasang kekasih?"

"Bukan sensei! Karma kan memang jahil dari orok."

Loading…. Complete

"Berarti, kalian tidak…"

"Makanya, dari mana sensei dapat kesimpulan seperti itu?"

"Syukurlah… Karma-kun!"

"Aku kan hanya bercanda, Koro-sensei."

Sambil menjulurkan lidah, Karma berjalan ke bangkunya.

"Koro-sensei, sudah jam pelajaran."

Heh? Satu perkara yang sangat tidak penting selesai. Merekapun menjalani pelajaran dan pulang dengan tenang.

…

..

.

Nagisa-kun sayang?

"Ugya, aku lupa memastikannya."

Jadi, mereka benar tidak pacaran?

 **.**

 **.**

 **End? Tbc?**

 **.**

 **.**

Pojok Curhatan Io:

Horee… wordsnya nyaris 1K sekali ketik. Saya senang.

Akhirnya bisa berkontribusi juga. Oke, saya ini ababil dan keras kepala. Juga sok buat humor padahal gak ada bakat bikin orang ketawa dari bayi yang katanya masih unyu-unyu ngegemesin. Tadinya mau buat AU, tapi gara-gara suka baca manganya (entah untuk keberapa kali) saya putar haluan. Ini alur kecepatan, kan? :D Koreksi saya jika saya salah! Review boleh, PM juga boleh. Saya ada keinginan untuk mengembangkan cerita ini, bisa jadi kumpulan one-shot. Silakan kalau mau diteruskan, bisa di-REVIEW yah! Kalau tidak, ya sudah, segini aja deh.

Sebagai pemula, saya lega bisa mempublish ini (setelah 6 jam keputusan). Terima kasih kepada orang-orang yang telah menginspirasi!

Salam,

Mashiro Io


	2. Chapter 2

"Ne… Nakamura-san?"

"Kenapa Kayano-chan?"

Fuwa, Kanzaki, dan Okuda ikut mendengar.

"Kau pernah berpikir tidak?"

"Berpikir apa?"

Semua menunggu.

"Kenapa Nagisa-kun cantik sekali?"

"Hah?"

.

.

 **SANDI-SANDI MASALAH**

~Kali Ini Gender Lagi~

Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei

Fanfiction by Mashiro Io

 **Warning:**

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari Manga Chapter 89 (Chapter 90 ke atas dianggap belum terjadi), kemungkinan menjadi AU, ada beberapa hints yang mungkin menjurus ke sho-ai, dan peluang OOC besar terjadi! Typho? Apalagi. Jika tidak suka, silahkan tutup page ini! Jika masih penasaran, silakan diRnR!

.

.

.

Isogai mengetukkan pensilnya beberapa kali. Matanya mengerjap sebelum akhirnya menyiratkan sesuatu. Nakamura Rio, si pirang yang mendapat nama sandi Gadis Inggris mendapat ide.

"Kalau belajar bersama bagaimana? Ya, tidak perlu di perpustakaan sekolah juga."

"Lalu di mana?"

"Jangan di rumahku saja. Aku tidak punya apa-apa."

Semua kembali berpikir.

"Aku pikir, kalau menampung semuanya, rumah siapapun tidak akan cukup."

Nagisa, genderless yang tadi siang sempat membuat sedikit kehebohan memberi pendapat.

"Kalau rumahmu, Nagisa-chan?"

"Jangan!"

"Kan sudah dibilang kalau satu rumah tidak cukup."

"Kenapa tidak dibagi saja?"

Si merah usil, Karma, akhirnya bersuara.

"Kalian terlalu banyak berpikir. Bagi saja jadi dua. Cewek kumpul di salah satu rumah yang cewek sedangkan yang cowok, di rumahku saja."

"Otakmu jalan juga."

Karma terkekeh ringan. Seperti biasa, omongannya terlalu pedas kalau tidak mau disebut terlalu jujur.

Memang sih, tumben si Takaoka Palsu alias Terasaka benar. Bahkan Isogai, sang ketua kelas yang semester lalu mendapat predikat nilai IPS tertinggi meskipun dia masih saja disebut sebagai anggota komite miskin, cukup lama berpikir.

"Hey, Nagisa-kun."

"Apa?"

"Kau mau ikut yang mana?"

Karma bertanya dengan satu telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah gerombolan Nakamura Rio.

"Karma-kun…"

"Hm?"

"Berhenti mempermainkanku!"

('3')

Setelah akhirnya mereka sepakat belajar bersama dan tiba di rumah tujuan, akhirnya mereka belajar. Gerombolan perempuan yang kata Nagisa tidak memiliki sense perempuan normal karena bisa-bisanya tidak menyukai laki-laki keren seperti Yuuji yang kaya dan keren, walau dia sendiri juga tak yakin akan menyukai laki-laki bertipe seperti itu seandainya pun dia terlahir sebagai perempuan yang diidam-idamkan ibunya, dengan cekatan membuka buku.

"Aku tidak mengerti yang ini."

Hinano, gadis yang rumornya akan menjadi perawan tua karena terlalu mengharapkan Karasuma-sensei, menunjuk salah satu halaman pada LKS Matematikanya.

"Ah, itu mudah kok. Pertama kau beginikan dulu."

Si gadis pirang mulai mengajari. Yah, bagaimanapun juga dia adalah cewek yang terpintar di kelas ini.

"Kalau yang ini?"

Kanzaki, Tuan Putri Gamers yang kemarin-kemarin jadi korban penculikan menanyakan salah satu soal Biologi. Hinano yang baru saja menyelesaikan soal Matematika, meski baru setengah langsung mendongak dan menjawab penuh semangat.

"Kamu benar-benar mengerti biologi ya."

Hinano tersenyum. Katanya, mempelajari biologi sama saja seperti mengenal kehidupan binatang. Ya, namanya juga pecinta binatang.

"Oh iya, katanya waktu itu Hinano-chan sempat membatalkan rencana pembunuhannya Okajima-kun ya?"

"Oh, yang mana ya?"

"Sebelum liburan musim panas."

"Ooh. Ha ha ha."

Hinano tertawa dengan manisnya. Ia akhirnya ingat dengan rencana pembunuhan mesum yang dibuat Okajima. Ya, rencana yang benar-benar mesum sampai ia lupa bagaimana akhirnya ia jingkrak-jingkrak di atas tumpukan majalah mesum bersama Koro-sensei. Ah, bukan salahnya rencana itu gagal. Salahkan Koro-sensei yang berhasil menangkap kumbang rusa albino.

"Eh, jadi gara-gara itu nama sandimu Kumbang Rusa Berjuntai?"

"Entah kenapa aku yakin yang memberi nama itu Si Akhir dari Kemesuman."

"Aku malah berpikir yang memberi nama itu Nagisa-kun."

Kayano yang tadinya diam mendengarkan ikut berbicara.

"Kalau Okajima-kun sih mungkin akan memberimu nama yang berhubungan dengan bokong, dada, paha…"

Maaf Kayano-chan, memangnya ayam goreng? Ah, jangan lupa kalau dia masih sensitif dengan topik penamaan ini.

"Benar juga. Ah, ayo lanjut belajar dulu! Aku ingin baca novel baru pemberian Koro-sensei."

"Ne… Nakamura-san?"

Nakamura yang baru saja menghentikan obrolan sedikit penting itu menoleh.

"Kenapa Kayano-chan?"

Fuwa, Kanzaki, dan Okuda ikut mendengar.

"Kau pernah berpikir tidak?"

"Berpikir apa?"

Semua menunggu.

"Aku baru sadar, kenapa Nagisa-kun cantik sekali?"

"Hah?"

Sedetik…dua detik berlalu.

"Oh, kamu cemburu Kayano-chan?"

"Bukan, bukan begitu. Maksudku,…"

"Maksudmu, dia laki-laki kan. Tidak wajar untuk seorang laki-laki memiliki paras yang manis begitu. Apalagi kalau rambutnya Nagisa digerai. Oke, lupakan. Aku bisa mimisan."

Nakamura menutup hidungnya.

"Kupikir spesies seperti itu wajar kok, semacam Hideyoshi –"

"…"

"dan aku yakin kau sudah ingin mengganti seragam Nagisa dengan seragam maid serta memberinya bandana kotak-kotak berpita, Nakamura-san."

"Aku tidak sebejat Karma!"

"Ya, kau lebih bejat."

"Fuwa!"

Serius, kalau masalah membully Nagisa, serahkan saja pada duo KarmaRio. Mereka tidak bisa dikalahkan kalau ada tantangan untuk membuat Nagisa menjadi perempuan cantik sejagat. Dimulai dari mengganti celana sekolah Nagisa menjadi rok yang panjangnya hanya 25 cm di atas lutut, rompi biru Nagisa menjadi bolero biru senada, sepatu Nagisa menjadi sepatu boot berpita, juga kunciran rambutnya menjadi bermacam-macam model rambut berpita-pita. Wah, sungguh loli sekali. Ya, rencana yang sangat bagus kalau saja itu bukan hanya sebuah rencana.

"Tapi, ada benarnya juga sih. Aku juga baru sadar itu setelah berenang di kolam itu."

Kanzaki menyela. Semua kembali membayangkan saat-saat Nagisa mengagetkan mereka karena bertelanjang dada dan hanya memakai celana renang. Ya, memangnya sejak kapan laki-laki perlu swim-suit?

"Ne, ne, apa jangan-jangan Nagisa-kun itu sebenarnya adalah perempuan yang dikutuk jadi laki-laki saat dia dilahirkan."

Si penggila manga kembali bersuara.

"Jangan bilang kau sedang membayangkan kalau Nagisa adalah pemeran utama pada manga My Boyfriend is A Vampire. Tolong Fuwa-san, imajinasimu berlebihan."

"Uuuh, aku kan hanya menebak. Habis, memang benar kan?"

"Nagisa-kun bukan vampir. Lagipula, dia masih punya ibu kan?"

"Kan yang bisa mengutuk bukan cuma Ibu saja. Koro-sensei saja bisa jadi mahluk gurita kuning mesum berlendir, tolol pengecut lagi."

Tolong Fuwa-san, saat ini Koro-sensei sedang bersin dan demam mendadak gara-gara perkataanmu.

"Ah, atau Nagisa-kun adalah salah satu hasil rekayasa genetika. Orang tuanya ingin anaknya itu cantik, tapi juga ingin punya anak yang bisa meneruskan keturunan Shiota. Jadi, mereka mencampurkan gen cantik dari Ibu Nagisa ke dalam bayi laki-lakinya. Jadilah, Nagisa-kun, si otoko yang loli sekali."

"Okuda-san, itu terlalu cepat. Rekayasa genetika belum dilakukan saat kita lahir."

"Belum dipublikasikan, lebih tepatnya."

"Menurutku, Nagisa-kun sebenarnya ingin jadi perempuan."

"Kanzaki-san, kupikir sikap Nagisa-kun sudah sangat membuktikan kalau dia tidak mau jadi perempuan."

"Ah, aku tahu! Mungkin sebenarnya Nagisa-kun itu perempuan."

"Itu lebih tidak mungkin lagi!"

"Memangnya kalian pernah lihat?"

"Benar juga ya?"

"Menurutku, Nagisa-kun salah masuk pintu pemilihan gender saat ia bereinkarnasi. Aku yakin malaikat penjaga yang menyuruh Nagisa-kun untuk lahir berwajah seram, jadi Nagisa-kun saat itu ketakutan dan asal masuk pintu tanpa melihat kalau sebenarnya itu pintu untuk laki-laki, bukan perempuan."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Kayano-chan!"

Yak, si imut berambut hijau ini rupanya salah satu korban film barat yang berisikan teori-teori reinkarnasi yang bahkan tidak ada yang tahu sejak kapan dia mulai menontonnya.

"Tapi, benar kan?"

Tampaknya kalimat ini akan menjadi trend quote sebentar lagi.

"Lupakan! Kita terlalu banyak membahas Nagisa-kun hari ini."

"Ya, lupakan topik gender Nagisa-kun!"

"Lupakan Nagisa-kun!"

"Ayo belajar!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Sepuluh menit kemudian.

"Sepertinya,…"

Nakamura bersuara.

"SUSAH."

Ya, topik gender Nagisa-kun memang susah sekali diakhiri.

('0')

Di sebuah rumah sederhana, enam orang menatap satu orang yang tengah menutup hidungnya.

"Nagisa-kun, hentikan bersinmu sebelum kami menyuruhmu keluar dari rumah ini!"

"Hai…haitchi.."

Fin

Next Chap = Obrolan Para Lelaki

 **Pojok Curhatan Io:**

Saya senang. Sungguh. Fiksi pertama saya mendapat apresiasi yang luar biasa. TuT

Di otak saya, masih ada beberapa imajinasi yang ingin saya tuangkan ke dalam genre ini. Saya tidak tahu apakah chapter ini sudah lucu atau tidak. Tolong, saya hanya mengetik apa yang ada di otak saya. Setelah saya baca ulang, "Kok tidak lucu yah?".

Sekali lagi, saya bukan seorang humoris tetapi tertarik untuk membuat fiksi seperti ini. Hahaha, semoga teman-teman bisa menikmati. Terima kasih yang sudah membaca sampai di sini.

Ah, dan juga koreksi saya jika saya salah! Review boleh, PM juga boleh. Terima kasih kepada orang-orang yang telah menginspirasi!

Salam,

Mashiro Io


	3. Chapter 3

Di sebuah rumah sederhana, enam orang menatap satu orang yang tengah menutup hidungnya.

"Nagisa-kun, hentikan bersinmu sebelum kami menyuruhmu keluar dari rumah ini!"

"Hai…haitchi.."

.

.

 **SANDI-SANDI MASALAH**

 **~Obrolan Para Lelaki~**

Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei

Fanfiction by Mashiro Io

Warning:

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari Manga Chapter 89 (Chapter 90 ke atas dianggap belum terjadi), kemungkinan menjadi AU, ada beberapa _hints_ yang mungkin menjurus ke sho-ai, dan peluang OOC besar terjadi! Typho? Apalagi. Jika tidak suka, silahkan **tutup** _ **page**_ ini! Jika masih penasaran, silakan di **RnR**!

.

.

.

Konon, di sebuah rumah sederhana, terdapat beberapa pemuda yang berniat belajar bersama. Awalnya, suasananya begitu hening sampai-sampai sang pemilik rumah sendiri heran bagaimana bisa pemuda-pemuda yang sedang dilanda keababilan, kemesuman, dan otak kriminal itu bisa belajar sehening ini.

"…"

Coba saja ada _sensei_ mereka tercinta yang berwarna kuning tetapi tidak ngambang itu di sini. Bisa-bisa, tempat ini berubah menjadi ruang meditasi saking heningnya. Oke, sebenarnya bukan sehening itu juga. Dan kalaupun guru kuning itu ada, yang tercipta bukanlah ruang meditasi, tapi medan pertempuran. Ya kali _sensei_ nya bisa diajak diam seperti ini. Dia kan rajanya _gosip_. Belum lagi tentakel-tentakelnya yang rasa-rasanya juga punya mulut saking berisiknya.

Tadinya, keheningan ini tercipta dengan tidak sempurna. Semuanya diawali oleh Okajima yang tiba-tiba saja bersin mendadak.

Konon, katanya ada yang sedang membicarakan. Tapi, tenang saja. Kalau Okajima sampai bersin, paling-paling ada seseorang yang sedang iseng membicarakan kemesumannya. Ya, memangnya apalagi yang bisa dibanggakan dari seorang Okajima? Kejamnya.

"Hatchi."

Lalu, entah kenapa bersinnya menular pada si mahluk paling mungil di kelas 3-E.

"Nagisa, kau butuh tisu?"

Ya, baru bersin sekali dan sudah ditawarkan tisu. Baik sekali Maehara ini. Di sudut sana, Okajima pundung.

"Tidak."

Nagisa mengusap hidungnya.

"Aku tidak sedang flu."

"Oh ya?"

Isogai yang memiliki mata setajam elang meragukan. Fokus belajarnya terdistorsi mendadak.

"Ya, toh bersinnya cuma seka…"

"Hatchi."

"…"

Entah, mungkin memang cuma kebetulan.

"Kau alergi debu ya, Nagisa-kun?"

"Eh? Sepertinya ti... hatchi…"

"Kau benar-benar butuh tisu."

"Tidak, Nagisa butuh masker, kalau tidak flu sih."

"Alergi debu ya?"

Nagisa menerawang. Seingatnya ia tidak pernah bersin sesering ini, kecuali kalau sedang flu.

"Ya, Nagisa-kun. Kau pasti alergi debu."

"Tunggu!"

Terasaka menyela. Terdapat empat siku-siku beraturan di sudut kepalanya.

"Apa? Benar kan, kalau…"

"Kau mau bilang rumahku penuh debu? Aku tahu maksudmu, Karma."

Nyengir lebar, yang lain kicep. Jangan hancurkan keheningan yang tercipta ini wahai duo TK, TerasakaKarma maksudnya!

"Sudahlah, hentikan! Aku tidak apa-apa. Ayo belajar lagi!"

Sayangnya mereka tidak mendengarkan.

"Sudah kuduga, kita memang tidak cocok belajar bersama."

Ini Terasaka. Kalau sudah tahu, kenapa diajak belajar juga?

"Sudah kuduga, aku memang tidak cocok belajar."

Ini Karma. Sombong sekali dirinya.

Ujung-ujungnya, Pemimpin Kelas yang miskin pun akhirnya bertitah.

"Kalian berdua, cukup. Kalau begini, belajar bersamanya di rumah masing-masing saja."

 _Good._

Belajar bersama di rumah masing-masing.

Sekalian aja belajar pribadi.

"Ahaha, ini tidak seru. Bagaimana kalau kita bahas yang lainnya?"

"Paling kau mau membahas cewek lagi, kan Maehara?"

"Tehe…"

Memangnya apalagi yang mau dibahas olehnya? Kemampuan standarnya memang menjerat wanita.

"Hatchi."

"…"

Sepertinya, satu-satunya distraksi pemecah kesunyian sekaligus keberisikan hanyalah suara "hatchi".

"Ah, kau memang keras kepala, Nagisa-kun. Aku pergi."

"Eh?"

/(-_-)\

Apa ada yang heran kenapa tidak ada yang menanyakan kepergian Karma? Ini mungkin terdengar aneh. Eh, tapi kalau kelas 3-E sih, apapun yang diperbuat juga akan dicap aneh.

Lupakan!

Karma yang pergi tak diundang dan pulang tak diantar –ups kebalik– itu memang memiliki perangai yang sampai sekarangpun belum ada yang sepenuhnya mengerti. Tolong tandai kecuali Nagisa. Seharusnya Nagisa sudah terbiasa, iya kan?

"Kukira Karma ingin membelikanmu tisu, Nagisa."

"Perhatian sekali ya."

"Eng…tolong jangan bahas peristiwa tadi siang."

"Loh, apa hubungannya?"

"Kau takut kami mengiramu gay ya, Nagisa? Tenang saja, aku maklum kok."

"Eh?"

"Kukira itu wajar untuk persahabatan antarpria. Apalagi kalian sudah bersahabat dari kelas satu, kan?"

Sugino yang dari tadi bingung sedang berbuat apa, akhirnya menyuarakan pikirannya. Sedangkan Nagisa yang mendengar entah kenapa jadi agak pundung.

"Aku merasa seperti gadis yang dinasihati orang tuanya."

"Eh, apa aku salah?"

"Tidak juga. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kita membahas ini? Bukannya kita mau belajar bersama?"

/(-_-)\

"Arghhh."

"Aku keluar."

"Aku butuh hiburan."

Terasaka dan gengnya, coret Hazami Kirara, keluar dari rumah setelah belajar kurang lebih 10 menit lamanya. Saat ini, orang-orang yang tersisa tinggal Nagisa, Sugino, Maehara, Isogai, Okajima, dan Kimura.

Tadinya mereka memang serius belajar. Lalu, keributan kembali dimulai saat Maehara melihat seorang gadis SMA yang bertubuh aduhay lewat di depan rumah tempat mereka bersarang.

Dengan lagak bak pangeran kesiangan, Maehara memamerkan senyum dan kibasan rambut pirangnya ke arah sang gadis. Tadinya sang gadis tersipu melihat pesona Maehara. Iya, pesona Maehara. Kan sudah dibilang kalau bakatnya mempesona wanita. Akan tetapi, sang gadis berlalu setelah melihat seragam Maehara yang engg… tercap sebagai berondong kali ya.

"Mae, kau ini! Bisa-bisanya menggoda kakak kelas."

"Habis, cantik. Sakitnya nggak dinotis."

"Dasar bajingan pemain wanita."

"Aku nggak mempermainkan kok. Cuma menggoda saja."

"…"

"Eh, ngomongin Kanzaki lagi yuk."

"Jangan ngomongin dia, Mae! Lihat si _Baseball Freak_ jadi salah jawab soal!"

Diliriknya Sugino yang mendadak salah menjawab soal matematika. Takut dapat saingan, eh?

"Nggak apa-apa. Hubunganku belum ada perkembangan. Dia baik ke semua orang sih."

"Sugino yang malang. Ah, kalau gitu, Yada."

"Kenapa Yada?"

"Yah, emang nggak terlalu cantik sih tapi bodinya itu urghh."

"Maehara-kun, kamu mesum."

"Nagisaaa… Kita sudah kelas 3 SMP. Kemesuman itu adalah kebutuhan!"

Tahu kan siapa yang mengatakan ini? Raja mesum Kununigaoka sejagat. Yah, jelas saja. Memangnya anak-anak selain kelas 3-E sempat memikirkan hal mesum? Mereka kan belajar terus sampai mampus.

Eh, ada deng. Ada guru mesum yang bisa jadi kandidat kedua Raja Mesum juga. Bukan, bukan Bitch-sensei! Dia memang jalang, tetapi tidak mesum. Nah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Koro-sensei?

Akan tetapi, sekali lagi, gelar Raja mesum Kununigaoka sejagat tidak bisa diberikan secara cuma-cuma. Kenapa? Karena ini gelar, kawan-kawan. Setiap gelar ada kriteria-kriteria tertentu yang akan menyeleksi tiap kandidat menjadi satu pemenang mutlak. Nah, tahu kenapa Okajima yang terpilih?

Konon, setelah mengadakan penelitian untuk rencana pembunuhan Koro-sensei sebelum liburan musim panas, Okajima telah berlatih dan menganalisis tiap majalah dan komik ero yang dibaca Koro-sensei. Bahkan, ia juga meramalkan majalah ero yang memungkinkan untuk menjerat kebutuhan nafsu Koro-sensei secara sempurna berdasarkan hasil penelitiannya. Bayangkan, ada berapa majalah yang telah ia baca dan pilih sebagai bahan pembunuhannya? Dilihat dari hal ini, maka Okajima telah melahap jauh lebih banyak kemesuman dibandingkan Koro-sensei. Oleh karena itu, gelar Raja Mesum Kununigaoka sejagatpun jatuh kepadanya.

"Oh iya, tadi Yada dapat nama sandi yang bagus."

"Kuncir kuda dan dada?"

Di lain dimensi, Yada merasakan kedutan pada ujung matanya.

"Iya, apa kamu yang memberikannya? Kurasa dua hal itu memang menjadi maskotnya."

"Kau tidak sedang membicarakan ukurannya yang E-cup, kan?"

"Kalau iya? Yada itu tipe cewek spesial. Tanyakan saja pada semua wanita SMP, mana ada yang seperti dia?"

"Ah, benar. Tubuh dewasa dan berbahaya. Kalau yang SMA, banyak."

"Berarti Kayano-chan juga spesial?"

"…"

"Dia kan _forever zero_."

"Oh iya. Dia juga spesial ya. Hahahaha…"

Dan merekapun tertawa. Sayangnya, hanya Okajima dan Maehara. Sisanya memandang prihatin. Prihatin pada dua wanita yang bisa-bisanya jadi bahan obrolan mereka. Mending ya cuma diomongin, daripada dijadikan taruhan.

"Ano… bisakah kalian hentikan ini? Aku kasihan pada Kayano-chan. Dia kena _bully_ terus… hatchi."

Beberapa orang memandang Nagisa serempak, termasuk Terasaka yang baru saja datang dari luar. Kali ini bersinan Nagisa menerbangkan sebuah kertas yang salah satu diantara mereka jadikan corat coret.

"Dan ano… sepertinya kau benar-benar butuh obat flu, Nagisa."

Akhirnya, sang pembela keadilan pun bertindak sebelum enam orang lainnya termasuk sang pemilih rumah menendang Nagisa keluar.

.

.

.

Next Chap : Cowok Keren Kelas 3-E

 **Pojok Curhatan Io:**

Maaf, saya belum bisa _up date_ cepat. Ada kesibukan yang harus saya tangani terlebih dahulu. T.T Maaf juga baru bisa membalas reviewnya sekarang.

Sekadar pemberitahuan, chapter selanjutnya akan membahas beberapa cowok keren dari kelas 3-E. Nah, kemungkinan besar _next chap_ akan jadi chapter terakhir.

 _Special thanks to_ _ **reviewers, favs,**_ _dan_ _ **followers.**_

Ini balasan untuk yang nggak login.

 _ **Carllenn**_ _Panggilnya bebas aja kok. Saya nggak makan orang_ _ **, mari**_ _ini udah update kok_ _ **, Nanaioro Nijika**_ _saya juga mau ikutan ngerumpi bareng wkwkwk. mau berdelusi ria?_

Kepada yang lainnya, silahkan tinggalkan jejak.


	4. Chapter 4

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak flu, Karma-kun."

"Eh? Bukannya kau sembuh karena aku segera datang menjemputmu, Nagisa-kun?"

"Inilah yang menyebabkan kenapa kalian digosipkan pacaran."

"Bercanda. Jangan terlalu serius, Sugino-kun! Ah, kau juga, Nagisa-kun. Kau lebih manis kalau tersenyum seperti saat pertarungan dengan mantan guru olahraga tak becus itu di pulau utara. Ah, apalagi kalau seandainya kau pakai seragam yang kupilihkan waktu itu."

"Maksudnya, seragam yang kau curi?"

"Aku tidak mencurinya. Aku meminjamnya."

"Dasar sakit."

"Terserahlah kalian ngobrolin apa. Tapi kalau mau nginap di sini, ingat bayar."

"Terasaka pelit."

"Aku butuh duit, woi. Rumahku udah sempit."

"Ya ya, kami pulang sekarang saja."

.

.

 **SANDI-SANDI MASALAH**

 **~Cowok Keren Kelas 3-E~**

Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei

Fanfiction by Mashiro Io

Warning:

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari Manga Chapter 89 (Chapter 90 ke atas dianggap belum terjadi), kemungkinan menjadi AU, dan peluang OOC besar terjadi! Typho? Apalagi. Jika tidak suka, silahkan **tutup** ** _page_** ini! Jika masih penasaran, silakan di **RnR**!

.

.

.

"Nagisa-kun…"

"Kayano-chan, aku tidak tahu kamu kesambet apa sampai menyebut nama Nagisa-kun sesering itu. Tapi kalau kamu memang serius mau belajar bersama, sebaiknya cepat kerjakan soal-soal ini. Aku sudah mengajarinya kan?"

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya… Entahlah."

"Jatuh cinta?"

"Bukan!"

"Terserahlah, aku tidak begitu peduli."

"Nagisa-chan ya?"

"Jangan lagi Nakamura-san! Kan kita sudah tutup kasus."

Nah, Fuwa mulai bersua rupanya. Kalau sudah bawa kasus, bisa jadi Fuwa akan menyelesaikan diskusi ini dengan alot dan panjang. Karenannya, sebelum kasus Nagisa si Hideyoshi versi Kunugigaoka dibuka kembali, ia sesegara mungkin mengakhirinya.

"Memangnya kenapa sih? Lagipula Nagisa-kun tidak marah kok."

"Tidak marah karena kita membicarakan orang di belakangnya. Mana Nagisa tahu!"

"Tapi, tapi,…"

"Kayano-chan."

Yada, si gadis dewasa murid Tuan Putri Kurang Kasih Sayang Bitch-sensei, mulai menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Heran, coba ada Nagisa di sini, apa yang akan dilakukannya?

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong akhir-akhir ini aku sering memergoki Maehara menatapmu lho, Yada."

"Hah?"

Seketika, gerombolan perempuan yang katanya antigosip menjadi hening. Serempak mereka mengerumuni Yada.

"…"

Yada yang ditatap seperti itu jadi risih sendiri. Memangnya ada masalah kalau Maehara menatapnya?

"Hinano, kapan kau melihatnya? Berapa sering?"

"Eng… mungkin tadi pagi sekitar 3 menit sekali."

"Buset."

"Yada, jangan dekat-dekat dengannya, _please_!"

Ahahaha. Rupanya ada yang cemburu. Yada memang merasa kalau dirinya cukup diperhatikan, tapi Okajima saja tidak sampai sebegitu seringnya kok. Mungkin karena sudah ada majalah nista yang disembunyikannya di bawah bangku. Meski, akhirnya majalah itu jatuh ke tangan Koro-sensei juga.

"Bagaimana mengatakannya ya?"

Yada memainkan sebuah pin yang didapatkannya dari gurunya itu. Sambil, menopang sebelah tangan, ia kembali melanjutkan.

"Maehara-kun memang cukup tampan. Lebih tampan dari Isogai-kun, malah. Tapi, kalian tahu kan kalau aku masih belum tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Jadi, kupikir biasa saja kalau dia memperhatikanku."

"Lagipula, aku tidak setuju kalau Yada-san berpacaran dengan Maehara-kun."

Ponsel Yada tiba-tiba berbunyi sendiri.

"RITSU?"

"Halooo…"

"Memangnya kenapa, Ritsu-chan?"

"Emm, aku sudah menginstall diriku sendiri ke ponsel kalian. Jadi, aku sedikitnya bisa mengintip pesan-pesan kalian. Dan aku tidak mau kalau Yada harus berpacaran dengan Maehara-kun yang _playboy_."

"Oh, memang _playboy_ sih. Penjerat wanita, gitu. Kalau saja dia di kelas A, Asano-kun mungkin saja kalah."

"Hahaha, mustahil. Asano-kun menurutku cukup keren kok. Kalau saja sikapnya tidak seperti kelabang yang baru lahir asal serang."

"Sadar nggak sih, kalau Karma-kun sedikit mirip dengan Asano-kun?"

"Eh?"

"Ya, maksudku, mereka tipe cowok ganteng yang diam-diam berbahaya."

"Karma-kun, ganteng?"

Sedikit menjerit, Okuda menutup mulutnya pelan.

"Bukannya kau suka ya?"

"Suka bukan dalam artian itu."

"Iya, kami tahu."

Semua orang juga suka Karma kalau melihat bagaimana dia memimpin dan mengambil alih pola serangan atau saat Karma mengajari mereka dan memperlihatkan sebuah kerja keras yang jarang sekali diperlihatkannya. _Title_ jenius dengan wajah yang rupawan bisa membuat banyak wanita jatuh hati. Kalau saja sifat jahiliahnya itu dihilangkan eksistensinya. Kalau saja.

(^0^)

"Karma-kun, kadang-kadang kau terlalu kekanakan ya?"

Karma menoleh sekilas. Lalu menyengir dengan selebar-lebarnya. Sugino langsung menyikut perut Nagisa. Menyadarkan sedikit kalau-kalau dia error gara-gara bersinnya yang berlebihan tadi.

"Eh, Nagisa-kun baru menyadarinya?"

"Entahlah, aku lebih sering melihat Karma bersikap sok dewasa."

 _Krik…krik…_

"Fuu… Nagisa-kun memujiku. Senangnya…"

"Ayolah Karma, dia bilang kadang."

"Dasar, sakit,"

"Sakit?"

"Karma itu sakit, Nagisa!"

"Hah?"

"Chuunibiyou."

"Ooh.."

"Maksudnya?"

"Nagisa…kau tidak sesempit itu untuk tahu Chuunibyou kan? Apa perlu aku menjelaskannya padamu?"

Bukannya Nagisa tidak tahu. Dia tahu kok tentang Chuunibyou. Itu lo, sindrom menjadi seorang pahlawan dari dimensi lain yang biasanya menyerang anak kelas delapan, alias kelas 2 SMP. Ya kali dirinya kena. Sedikitnya dia memang merasa kalau anak-anak di kelasnya memang agak sedikit chuunin. Wajar saja sih, sudah kelas sembilan. Eh, nggak wajar ya? Halo-halo, yang kita bicarakan sekarang adalah anak-anak yang kerjaannya bawa pisau dan pistol ke mana-mana lho.

"Aku memang merasa kalau Karma-kun itu chuunin, sih."

"Lah, trus kenapa nanya? Lagipula, kamu juga menulis chunni-ban di kertas, kan?"

Yap, chuuni-ban, istilah yang tepat untuk seorang Karma yang memang rada-rada kena sindrom chuunibiyou ini. Memang sih sudah kelas sembilan, makanya mereka memberi title chuuni-ban. Chuuni untuk chuunibyou dan ban untuk setengah periode dari kelas 3 SMP yang lewat dikitlah. Awalnya Nagisa ingin menulis setan merah bertanduk, ini juga ide dari Ritsu, tapi karena nyaris sekelas menulis _chuuni-ban_ , ya udahlah ya.

"Kalau kubilang aku dipaksa Nakamura-san, gimana?"

"Masak cowok dipaksa cewek sih? Eh, Nagi-kun cewek juga, kan ya?"

Serius. Kalau saja yang ngomong bukan Karma dan bukan di depan teman-temannya, Nagisa sudah mengenyahkan diri dari hadapan mereka. Apa harga dirinya serendah itu? Dia juga cowok yang _gentle_ kok.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Nagisa."

 _Siapa juga yang menyalahkan diri?_

"Ngomong-ngomong, di sini kita pisah ya. Hati-hati kalian berdua!"

(^0^)

Di lain tempat, dengan perempuan yang sempat membicarakan Nagisa, inilah gosipnya.

"Hahaha, kalau Yada dengan Maehara, aku mau deh sama Nagisa."

"Eh?"

Si pirang, Nakamura tiba-tiba membelokkan arah pembicaraan.

"Nagisa itu macho lho."

"Maco mantan cowok, maksudnya."

"Iiih, bukan! Kalau aku bilang macho ya macho."

"Nakamura, dia terlalu pendek untuk cewek tinggi sepertimu."

"Terlalu lembut untuk cewek kasar sepertimu."

"Terlalu putih juga."

"Terlalu imut."

"Terlalu ngegemesin."

"Intinya, dia terlalu cantik untuk bersanding denganmu, nona pirang."

 _Jleb_. Tahu sih dia cuma bercanda, tapi serius nggak ada yang setuju kalau Nagisa itu macho?

"Tapi, Nagisa-kun itu sudah berhasil memikat kita dengan teknik pembunuhannya. Kalau aku di hadapan Takaoka-ex sensei, sudah pasti aku gemetaran. Kan, jarang ada mahluk imut yang punya keberanian sebesar itu. Pokoknya, Nagisa-kun itu _gentle_."

Kali ini bukan Nakamura yang bersuara, melainkan gadis manis yang baru saja diberi nasihat oleh Nagisa.

"Hai…hai… Orang yang pernah ngepangin rambutnya Nagisa-chan punya pengakuan tersendiri ya? Kapan nembak?"

"Nggak ada sesi penembakan. Aku menolak."

"Memang apalagi Ritsu?"

Ritsu yang saat ini masih di ponsel Yada bukannya menjawab malah memperlihatkan sebuah grafik yang masing-masing dibawahnya terdapat foto beberapa orang.

"Apaan ini?"

"Grafik kepopuleran."

"EHH?"

Setelah resmi berkoor serempak, mereka kembali mendengarkan Ritsu.

"Awalnya memang Karma dan Nagisa menempati posisi teratas. Namun, setelah aku melakukan survei dan melakukan komparasi dengan tipe-tipe ideal pria di film dan manga, juga komparasi dengan survei dunia mengenai laki-laki ideal, aku menemukan sesuatu. Posisi teratas diraih oleh…."

"Chiba-kun?"

(^0^)

Kalau saja dia sedang tidak ada kepentingan mendesak, mungkin Chiba akan ikut belajar bersama di tempat Terasaka. Sayangnya, ia benar-benar harus kembali ke rumah. Parahnya, setelah di rumah ia justru tidak melakukan apapun. Pekerjaan rumahnya sudah selesai. Selesai pas-pasan. Dia tidak terlalu pintar apalagi jenius pekerja keras seperti Karma. Berada di peringkat menengah sudah cukup untuknya.

Tokoh utama game dewasa.

Sampai sekarang ia masih belum mengerti mengapa ada yang menyarankan nama sandi ini untuknya. Bukannya ia tidak mengerti kalau tokoh-tokoh _sniper_ andal tanpa mata, ups, maksudnya berambut hitam poni panjang itu terkenal dan disebut sebagai tokoh utama dalam beberapa _ero-game_. Sebenarnya bukan hanya _ero-game_ , sih. _Please_ , dia bukan tipe orang yang bermain _game_ segitunya. Jangankan main _game_ , belajar saja susah. Eh, kebalik ya?

Maksudnya, kalau dijadikan tokoh utama, ia tidak terlalu siap. Baginya, dia bukan _sniper_ andal. Jenius bisa, tapi dapat diandalkan kapanpun sepertinya tidak. Ia siap diperintah kapanpun, bukan berarti ia siap di mana saja.

Makanya, dia selalu mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya dengan penuh keakuratan. Beban di pundaknya saat ia harus menjadi ujung tombak rencana pembunuhan di pulau utara benar-benar berat. Memang ada _sniper_ tsundere macam Rinka. Lalu? Memangnya Rinka juga tidak gugup?

Rinka gugup juga. Makanya, sebagai laki-laki yang baik, dia berusaha tenang sepenuhnya.

Kalau saja dia tahu, sikapnya seperti ini yang menurut Ritsu masuk ke _polling_ laki-laki populer. Apalagi memang ia tipe pendiam. Diam-diam menghanyutkan, maksudnya. Ya, paling dia akan tersenyum sedikit. Dipuji seperti itu siapa yang tidak senang sih?

Hah, yang jelas dia masih merasa menyesal karena tidak ikut belajar bersama. Mungkin, besok-besok dia akan ikutan. Semoga saja.

(^0^)

"Posisi kedua, siapa?"

"Nanya lagi, Karma-kun lah."

"Eh, menurutku Isogai-kun lho."

"Ritsu?"

"Ahaha, sebenarnya aku memasukkan Isogai-kun sebagai _runner up_."

"Tuh kan. Dia terlalu baik untuk menjadi seorang ketua kelas."

"Ikemen gitu, wajar sih kalau memang dicari perempuan."

"Bukannya kau juga dicari perempuan ya, Kataoka-san?"

"Aku sudah menolak mereka."

"Dasar perempuan populer tak punya hati."

"Aku masih suka cowok woey."

Oh, Kataoka yang tegas. Sayang saja, ketegasannya melebihi cowok-cowok kurang _macho_ di kelas 3-E ini.

"Bagaimana dengan yang lain?"

"Oh iya, Itona-kun, Sugino-kun, Kimura-kun."

"Mereka lelaki yang baik kok."

"Kalau menurutku, Itona-kun seperti anak kecil yang mau kuasuh."

"Eh, Kurahashi-san?"

(^0^)

Sebagai seseorang yang awalnya pendendam dan memiliki tentakel yang sama seperti Koro-sensei, dirinya memang ditakuti dan tak punya hati. Namun, entah kenapa memasuki ruang kelas yang seperti ini, membuatnya cukup nyaman.

Di sini dia bisa bebas mengekspresikan dirinya dengan merakit alat-alat elektronik yang tidak kalah canggih dengan milik dunia. Ya, walaupun seringkali disalahgunakan untuk kepentingan politik laki-laki. Ingat ya, politik laki-laki. Jadi, ya hubungannya sama itu.

Dia bukan tipe yang sangat mesum akut seperti Okajima ataupun Koro-sensei. Tapi, ya dia memang tertarik dengan hal-hal yang berbau seperti itu. Memang ada laki-laki dewasa yang tidak tertarik?

Ah, dia selalu merasa bisa menjadi dewasa dengan menjadi kuat. Sayangnya, lagi-lagi ia diajarkan satu hal. Kuat tak selalu dewasa. Ia punya sisi rapuh yang tidak banyak orang punya.

Kalau diukur dari skala 1 – 10, dia masih level 8. Dia bukan seseorang yang cukup kuat untuk berjalan sendiri. Namun, ia cukup bisa mempertahankan prinsipnya di tengah gempuran dan gonjang-ganjing masternya.

Menjadi peduli adalah salah satu yang diimpikannya. Walau tidak kentara, ia selalu ingin bisa memantau pergerakan teman-temannya. Apa yang mereka inginkan, apa yang mereka sulitkan. Ia ingin menjadi perantara sekaligus pembantu. Makanya, ia juga sering berkomunikasi dengan Ritsu. Bukan hanya sebagai mantan calon partner, tetapi juga teman yang sama-sama dicuci otaknya untuk berpikir lebih holistik.

Makanya, dia cukup senang ketika diterima menjadi bagian kelas 3-E Kunugigaoka ini. Walau tak ada satupun yang bisa melihat dari ekspresinya sekarang, biarlah. Nanti juga mereka akan tahu.

(^0^)

"Wajahnya itu seperti anak kecil yang baru bangun tidur, tahu."

"Wajah Itona-kun? Menurutku sih karena rambut dan topinya itu juga."

"Dia memang sering tidak tidur karena persiapan pembunuhan."

"Ya, dia memang seperti itu."

"Kupikir-pikir, cukup menggemaskan juga ya."

"Horibe Itona-kun ya?"

"…"

"Trus, selanjutnya siapa?"

"Kalau Sugino-kun, memang baik sih. Tapi, terlalu kelihatan suka sama Kanzaki-san, sih."

"Ya, benar."

Di pojok, Kanzaki-san bergeming sedikit merona. Dia memang banyak yang menggoda sih.

"Kalau Kimura-san, terlalu adil. Larinya juga kecepetan."

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Ya, kalau larinya cepet-cepet, nanti pas aku kawin lari, ditinggal dong."

"Kejauhan!"

"Kalau Takebayashi, entahlah, terlihat seperti orang stress ya?"

"Bukannya dia memang selalu seperti itu ya?"

"Terlalu bertanggung jawab kepada orang tua juga tidak terlalu bagus."

"Nah, kalau Terasaka…"

"Menenangkan."

"Eh?"

Kali ini Kanzaki Yukiko yang berbicara.

"Soalnya kalau ditemani orang yang kelihatan _macho_ dan berotot, banyak yang takut mendekati kita kan? Jadi, kita aman dan bisa tenang kalau jalan-jalan."

Ah, tipe perempuan yang ingin kenyamanan.

"Lanjutlah!"

"Kalau Sugaya?"

"Terlalu cungkring."

"Terlalu artistik."

"Ahaha, kalau dia jadi desainer interior rumahku sih tidak apa-apa."

"Ya, benar."

"Kalau Muramatsu-kun? Yoshida-kun?"

"Mentang-mentang komplotan Terasaka-kun disebutkan sekaligus ya?"

"Muramatsu-kun menurutku baik kok. Dia diam-diam rajin belajar. Kalau Yoshida-kun, aku melihat bakatnya jadi _rapper_. Dia cukup menarik kalau saja dia mau diam di Hawai."

"Yoshida-kun pecinta motor, ya? Sebenarnya cukup keren kalau saja dia sedikit lebih tampan."

"Muramatsu-kun juga kok."

"Hai…hai… Intinya kita bicara seandainya kan?"

"Trus, trus. Sepertinya ada yang ketinggalan?"

"Udah semua kok. Cowok di kelas kita memang sedikit sekali."

"Oh iya ya…"

"Sebenarnya kita memang melupakan sesuatu, kawan-kawan."

"Siapa?"

"Aku yakin ada yang kurang."

"Hm…"

"Lebih baik kita beberes dulu. Ini sudah terlalu malam atau mau menginap di sini?"

"Menginap? Pengen tapi aku disuruh pulang."

"Ya sudah, semuanya jaga diri."

"Ya…"

Ketika mereka berbalik, tiba-tiba Ritsu memanggil.

"Ritsu?"

"Aku kelupaaan. Ada satu cowok lagi."

"Siapa?"

"Okajima Taiga."

"…"

"…"

 _Tap…tap…tap_

"Hei, kalian mau langsung pulang? Nggak tukar pendapat dulu?"

"Yak, skip sajalah!"

"Hah?"

"Ya, si Okajima itu di skip saja."

"Cowok semesum dia memang lebih baik di skip saja."

Ritsu diam, padahal inginnya ia membela Okajima juga. Mesum-mesum gitu dia juga bertanggung jawab lo. Ya, biarlah karena dengan begitulah hari mereka menjadi menyenangkan.

.

.

.

END HERE

 **Pojok Curhatan Io:**

 _Double words_ sebagai permintaan maaf ke-ngaretan saya. Syukurlah AnKyou belum end, dag dig dug banget kalau sampai end.

 _Special thanks to_ _ **reviewers, favs, followers:**_

Re-Yuu, Fryllabrille201, Kirariie, Yanagi277, SheraYuki, Carllenn, Syifa-chan, Mizuhashi Ayumu, Michishige Michiyo, mari, Nanairo Nijika, aqizakura, Arisu Nine, 13, WinterRabbit-chan, Caelia, Ameru Sawada, EternalCherry2328, Hay Anime14, Ka aka CarolMegumi, Kikuuuu, Senandung Dewi Utari, Shiroimiya Rea, Yamashii Raura, Yuki and Yuka, Zhang Fei, , thaandhie 553, Fujiwara Ai, dan momoi ryuchi.

Juga para **_siders_** yang telah setia menemani _fic_ ini dari lahir sampai selesai. Terima kasih sudah meninggalkan jejak. Mohon dukungannya untuk terus berkarya.

Sandi-sandi Masalah berakhir di sini.

Salam,

Mashiro Io


End file.
